Highway To Hell
by Mady Malfoy
Summary: Chloe et Max partent en virée sur une route déserte des Etats-Unis, pensant jouir de liberté et profiter de leur jeunesse. Mais, malheureusement, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu... UA, Slash Max/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs et lectrices !  
Je vous présente une fanfic UA (univers alternatif) sur les personnages de Life is Strange ! Il s'agit d'une histoire d'horreur, inspirée par les films d'horreur que j'ai pu voir durant ma vie, donc : âmes sensibles, prenez garde ! Il y aura du sang !  
C'est aussi une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe, à savoir Max et Chloe, donc si vous êtes contre passez votre chemin ! **  
**Et qui dit UA, dit rien à voir avec le jeu. Max n'a pas de super pouvoirs ! ****

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

 **~ Highway To Hell ~**

 **# Chapitre 1 #**

 _« Livin' easy, livin' free,  
Season ticket on a one way ride, »_

Les champs nus défilaient derrière les vitres à moitié baissées du pick-up.

 _« Asking nothing, leave me be, »_

Filant à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute, le soleil orange touchant l'horizon au fin fond de l'ouest.

 _« Taking everything in my stride, »_

La conductrice poussa son pied encore plus profondément sur l'accélérateur et augmenta le volume de son auto-radio.

 _« Don't need reason, don't need rime,  
Ain't nothing I would rather do, »_

Son regard rencontra celui complice de sa passagère.

 _« Going down, for a time,  
_ _My friends are gonna be there too, »_

Et d'une même voix, elles accompagnèrent Brian Johnson dans son refrain :

« I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL ! ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL ! HIGHWAY TO HELL ! I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL ! »

Les deux filles dansaient au rythme de la guitare, de la batterie et de la voix du chanteur. Les cheveux au vent, les derniers rayons de soleil rougissant encore un peu leur peau, l'adrénaline de la liberté coulant dans leurs jeunes veines. Seules sur la route de l'aventure, abandonnées de la société, et unies d'une amitié forte de plusieurs années.

Les mains de Chloe, la conductrice, cognèrent le volant à plusieurs reprises au son de la batterie et Maxine se mit à rire, remuant les épaules de droite à gauche et secouant la tête.

« Hey Satan, paid my dues, » cria Chloe d'une voix aiguë. « I'm playing in a rockin' band ! »

« Hey Mamma, look at me, » enchérit Maxine, sa voix s'envolant plus haut. « I'm on the way to the promised land ! »

Elles gloussèrent en même temps.

« Putain Max, » soupira Chloe. « On va vraiment s'éclater ! Cette virée s'annonce mortelle ! »

Ses cheveux bleus lui barrèrent un moment les yeux. Max la regarda remuer encore sur la chanson, un sourire admirateur étirant ses fines lèvres.

« Je suis tellement contente d'être avec toi, » dit-elle à travers la musique.

« Max et ses déclarations à l'eau de rose. » pouffa Chloe, une main sur le volant, l'autre sur la portière.

Maxine sourit plus fort. Oh oui, elle préférait suivre sa meilleure amie au bout du monde plutôt que de passer son temps cloîtrée dans sa chambre, chez des parents absents, au centre d'une banlieue de Portland.

Chloe avait été sa camarade de classe à partir du collège et elles ne s'étaient plus quitté, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Orpheline du côté de son père, la jeune fille s'était découvert un goût prononcé pour le rock, le punk et le métal, s'habillant de couleurs excentriques, le bleu étant sa _Number One_.

« Station service à 20 miles. » annonça la rockeuse en lisant un panneau délavé sur le bord de la route. « On va s'y arrêter. »

Son amie ne répondit rien. C'était elle qui décidait, après tout elle était la leader et elle l'avait toujours été.  
Quelques vingt miles plus tard donc, le pick-up s'arrêta à une station service en piteux état. Perdue au milieu du désert suffoquant des États-Unis, le bois écaillés de ses murs et la poussière sur les bidons d'essence ne semblèrent pas indiquer la présence d'un quelconque être humain.

Pourtant, dès que les filles posèrent les pieds sur les graviers encore brûlants, un vieillard boiteux sortit de la bâtisse branlante.

« Bonsoir m'sieur, » commença Chloe. « On aimerait faire le plein. »

Le vieil homme s'arrêta à sa hauteur et laissa traîner ses petits yeux vitreux sur les cuisses nues de la jeune fille. Maxine grimaça, appuyée contre une portière, les bras croisés. De toute évidence, ce débris n'avait pas l'habitude de voir passer de jeunes créatures.  
Chloe fit signe à son amie, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Viens, on va faire le plein de cochonneries aussi ! »

Max sourit en la rejoignant. Il était vrai que son mini-short en jean était des plus sexy, malgré les badges et la chaîne en argent qu'elle y avait épinglé.

« Tu as vu comme il me regardait ce vieux croûton ? »

La jeune fille pouffa de rire, soulagée de ne pas être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, et la poussa gentiment à l'épaule.

« Tu lui as fait de l'effet ! »

« Quelle horreur ! »

Elles rirent de bon cœur en entrant dans la supérette de fortune et commencèrent à arpenter les rayons de sucreries. Des sucreries qui n'avaient pas dû être frôlées par beaucoup de mains au cours de ces derniers mois. Chloe s'empara de plusieurs tablettes de chocolat tandis que Maxine opta pour des dragées de toutes les couleurs. Quelques cannettes de soda firent office de boisson et Chloe n'oublia pas de refaire son stock de cigarettes.

Quand le vieillard revint à l'intérieur, elles payèrent le tout et se dépêchèrent de filer à bord de leur monstre rouge.

« Hey, regarde ce que j'ai pris ! »

Maxine écarquilla les yeux au paquet de feux d'artifice que son amie sortit de sa veste sans manches. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Chloe ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille. « Tu l'as volé ?! »

« T'inquiète, il n'y a vu que du feu ! »

Elle ricana et Max ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle pour vérifier que personne ne leur courait après.

« T'es folle, on pourrait se faire coincer ! »

« Mais non, c'est qu'un vieux, il est à moitié aveugle et puis on est au milieu de nulle part ! »

Dans un crissement de pneus, la Chevrolet quitta la station service pour continuer son chemin sur la longue route de leur destin. Le soleil quittait le ciel dans un filament doré et la nuit se levait de l'autre côté du paysage, tachetant l'étendue bleutée de petits points blancs.

Chloe éteignit l'auto-radio et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Le vent frais du crépuscule leur fit du bien et le chant des grillons les bercèrent.

« Faut se trouver un endroit où dormir. » dit Maxine.

Ses paupières commençaient à piquer. Chloe bâilla, approuvant à sa manière.

Elles continuèrent de rouler pendant encore une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de dénicher un motel paumé au milieu de la cambrousse. Le pick-up s'arrêta à hauteur du grand panneau scintillant de néons bleus et elles descendirent du véhicule en embarquant leurs provisions dans leur sac à dos.

« Dix dollars que c'est aussi un vieux qui tient ce taudis. » dit Chloe dans un sourire amusé.

Max haussa les épaules. Elles ouvrirent la porte, un carillon annonçant leur entrée, et furent surprises de trouver un jeune homme derrière le comptoir. Certes, pas aussi jeune qu'elles mais il devait avoir la trentaine.

Il leur sourit, relevant la tête de son magazine sans intérêt.

« Vous êtes perdues ? »

Chloe s'approcha de lui, suivie par Maxine, et posa ses clefs de voiture avant d'attraper sa carte de crédit dans le fond de la poche-arrière de son short.

« On aimerait prendre une chambre pour la nuit. »

« Chevrolet ? » demanda le monsieur en louchant sur les clefs décorées de straps multicolores et autres porte-clés kitsch. « Vous avez du goût. »

La jeune fille haussa une épaule et posa sa carte, un sourire coquin au visage.

« Je sais. »

Maxine roula des yeux avant de les fixer sur le fusil de chasse accroché au mur derrière l'homme. Ce dernier s'attela à sa tâche en leur donnant une clé.

« Chambre 13. »

Chloe ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Ouh, c'est un signe. »

« Oh arrête. » répondit Max.

Non pas qu'elle était superstitieuse mais, quand même.

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire et leur lança un regard mystérieux après avoir reçu le paiement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas eu de morts dans cette chambre. Aucune tragédie. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille. »

« Euh, ok. Merci. » lui dit Chloe avant de se détourner.  
Elles sortirent de la réception pour prendre le chemin de leur chambre qui se trouva être la dernière de la rangée. La plus reculée.

Maxine soupira vivement lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma derrière elles et partit s'asseoir sur le lit qu'elle décida comme le sien.

« Je suis épuisée ! »

Chloe laissa choir son sac au sol et bondit sur son lit, sautillant dessus comme une enfant.

« Tu crois que ça voulait dire qu'il y a déjà eu des morts dans les autres chambres ? »

Elle partit d'un rire sadique en voyant le regard noir que lui lança sa meilleure amie et sauta du lit à pieds joints.

« Bon, j'vais prendre une douche ! »

Maxine soupira encore et se coucha sur le dos pour fixer le plafond, écoutant Chloe ouvrir l'eau dans la salle de bains et marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. Elle sourit en l'entendant grogner un « _Oh putain, c'est froid !_ » et pouffa quand, quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprenait les paroles de leur chanson sous le jet d'eau. « _Highway to hell !_ »

Une pensée furtive vint parasiter son cerveau. Elle se vit sous le jet d'eau avec son amie, caressant sa peau satinée, posant ses lèvres sur un petit sein et laissant traîner sa langue sur un téton rose.  
Elle esquissa un sourire en se remémorant un baiser fiévreux qu'elles avaient échangés lors d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée. Ç'avait été juste un putain de défi lancé par un de leurs camarades, un certain Warren, mais la jeune fille avait senti ses organes fondre au contact de la langue de Chloe contre la sienne. Ce baiser signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Il avait confirmé son attirance pour son amie, une attirance qu'elle avait d'abord cru passagère. Il y avait toujours eu une ambiguïté entre les deux filles et Maxine s'était perdue dans ses fantasmes, ne sachant où se situer entre son amitié et son désir pour Chloe.

Un bruit de chute la fit sursauter et elle se releva d'un coup.

« Chloe ?! » appela-t-elle en allant frapper à la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Ça va, ça va, » répondit la voix rieuse de Chloe. « J'ai juste fait tomber le savon ! »

Maxine rougit en imaginant la scène et repartit dans la chambre pour sortir une cannette du sac à dos. Elle avait soif, et tous ces fantasmes n'arrangeaient rien.

Lorsque le liquide froid et pétillant glissa le long de sa gorge, un frisson fit hérisser les poils invisibles de sa peau. Elle souffla de plaisir et attrapa la télécommande pour allumer la grosse boîte carrée qui leur servait de télévision. L'écran crépita puis une image constellée de tâches grises apparut. Le coin était trop paumé pour capter correctement mais peu importait. Chloe sortit de la salle de bains au bout de quelques minutes, son corps nu enroulé d'une serviette, les cheveux dégoulinants.

« C'est ton tour, princesse ! »

Max releva la tête de son téléphone, râlant en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau.

« Je prendrais ma douche demain matin, » dit-elle, rougissant à la vue de son amie.

Son amie qui s'approcha d'elle innocemment, pieds nus. Maxine loucha sur la peau mouillée des jambes, rêvant pouvoir y passer les doigts, et sourit quand Chloe s'installa près d'elle, les fesses sur son lit.

« Il y a de l'eau chaude ? »

« Ouais, de l'eau bien chaude et claire ! Aucun cafard dans les placards aussi ! »

Max secoua la tête d'un air blasé. « Tu m'en vois rassurée... »

« Attends, t'as fermé la porte à clé ? J'ai pas envie que l'autre taré vienne dans notre chambre pendant qu'on dort. »

« Oh, ferme-la un peu, pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

Chloe se mit à rire et se redressa pour aller chercher une cigarette dans son sac, l'allumant sans tarder pour aspirer la nicotine à grosse bouffée.

« C'est pas non-fumeur ? »

« Putain Max, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, ça commence à devenir lourd ! »

La jeune fille soupira et, décidant qu'elle avait raison, sourit en s'approchant d'elle.

« Ok, » répondit-elle en lui chipant sa cigarette, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. « T'as raison, on va s'éclater et tant pis pour la loi ! On est des rebelles ! »

La punk éclata de rire en la voyant tirer sur son tube à cancer et s'approcha pour aspirer la fumée mentholée qui sortit des lèvres de Maxine. Ensuite, elle attrapa une de ses mains pour la lever vers le plafond.

« Ouaiiis, Max ! Laisse-toi aller ! Laisse sortir le démon qui est en toi ! »

Le vieux Jazz qui sortait de la boîte carrée emplissait la petite chambre et les deux filles se mirent à danser dessus, leurs doigts entrelacés, leur regard se plongeant l'un dans l'autre, et leur cœur bondissant au même rythme.

C'était un fait, pensait Maxine. Chloe était sa muse, son égérie. Une nymphe séductrice qui l'appelait à l'intérieur de ses songes, même si elle ne semblait pas en être consciente.  
Avec un certain amusement, Chloe observa sa meilleure amie terminer leur cigarette et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

« T'es trop mignonne, Mad Max. »

L'interpellée rougit subitement à cette marque d'affection et la laissa lui prendre le mégot du bout des doigts pour aller l'écraser dans le cendrier se trouvant dehors à côté de la porte. La refermant à clé pour de bon, elle sursauta quand Maxine vint l'enlacer par derrière. Ce geste étourdi valut des battements de cœur effrénés à celle-ci.

« Max ? » demanda la voix curieuse de la fille aux cheveux bleus. « T'es en manque de câlin ? »

« Oui, » gloussa-t-elle. « J'avais juste envie... »

 _Envie de te serrer, de t'embrasser et de t'enlever cette serviette pour caresser ta peau nue !_  
Elle avala sa salive. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça !

Chloe se mit à rire.

« T'es trop bizarre, Mad Max, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime ! »

La fin de la phrase suffit à scotcher Maxine et elle laissa son amie se défaire de l'étreinte. Bien sûr, il était évident que « je t'aime » avait plusieurs connotations mais il était toujours bon de l'entendre sortir des lèvres de la personne aimée.

« And I'm going down all the way... »

Maxine sourit en revenant à la réalité. La voix de Chloe était une vraie attraction pour ses oreilles. Elle se tourna, écarquillant les yeux en voyant son amie enlever sa serviette pour enfiler une petite culotte. Elle ne put détacher son regard des fesses nues, ni des seins qu'elle entraperçut à travers le grand miroir à pieds au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle eut attaché son soutien-gorge, la jeune fille se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« La nuit ne fait que commencer ! »

La nuit ne faisait que commencer, en effet. La télé en fond sonore, les deux amies allongées côte à côte passèrent leur temps à grignoter sucreries sur sucreries tout en parlant de leur mésaventure. Leurs parents respectifs n'avaient pas donné leur accord, estimant l'idée stupide et immature, mais Chloe avait kidnappé sa meilleure amie au petit matin. Un klaxon l'avait réveillée et, après un petit-déjeuner trop rapidement englouti, elle avait sauté dans le pick-up flamboyant au nez et à la barbe de ses parents.

Non habituée à agir de cette manière, Maxine ne le regrettait pourtant pas. Peut-être changerait-elle d'avis en rentrant chez elle et en se faisant réprimander, se voyant punie, interdite de toutes sorties jusqu'à ses 21 ans.

Mais tant pis. Chloe valait bien toutes les punitions du monde.  
« Mon beau-père va me tuer. » dit cette dernière en regardant si le vernis bleu de ses doigts ne s'était pas écaillé. « Non, il va d'abord m'attacher à une chaise, me torturer, puis me laisser crever de faim. » rectifia-t-elle.

Max pouffa de rire.

« Impossible, je serais là pour l'en empêcher. »

« Maxine, mon héroïne, ma drogue préférée. » s'esclaffa la jeune fille.

Elle huma son parfum de cigarette à la menthe et de gel douche au citron, passant ses doigts en une caresse le long de son bras, redessinant son tatouage. Chloe souffla, frissonnant.

« Hm, ça fait du bien... »

Max sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur s'emballer alors que son amie calait sa tête contre la sienne. Ses cheveux encore humides imbibaient doucement l'oreiller et lui chatouillaient la nuque.

Elle continua à la caresser, sentant les petits grains de la chair de poule sous la pulpe de ses doigts, et elle sourit au gémissement venant titiller son oreille. Chloe était vraiment une fille sans complexe et c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme.

« Continue... » murmura-t-elle, sortant Maxine de sa contemplation.

Hésitante, sa main délaissa le bras pour glisser contre la peau duveteuse du ventre de la jeune fille, effleurant le piercing en forme d'épingle à nourrice au niveau du nombril. Elle sentit Chloe se tendre mais continua comme elle n'émit aucune protestation.

« Tu as la peau douce. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire alors que l'envie de la toucher plus bas la tiraillait.

« Hn, comme tes mains, » souffla Chloe, les yeux clos.

Maxine sentit sa chaleur corporelle monter en flèche et espéra que son amie ne se rendrait compte de rien, même si une partie perverse de son esprit le souhaitait.

Un nid de chaleur se forma entre ses jambes, ses yeux bleus scrutant les courbes de son corps avec attention, sa main traçant des cercles sur le ventre. Chloe, jusqu'ici immobile, tendit alors la main pour lui saisir le bras et Maxine eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle l'attira au dessus d'elle, étouffant un glapissement.

« C-Chloe ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit, d'un sourire à faire damner un saint, avant de passer une main contre sa joue. Max tremblait comme une feuille, en équilibre sur une main, l'autre toujours en suspens sur le ventre nu.

« Tu as peur ? »

Elle cilla à cette question et secoua la tête, sa voix se bloquant dans sa gorge. Le regard inquiet de son amie la déstabilisa et elle se recula de peur de paraître ridicule.

« Désolée, » soupira Chloe. « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Un élan de compassion fit frémir Maxine au regard triste de la jeune fille et elle revint contre elle, délicatement, ne voulant pas la gêner.

« Chloe... »

Sa voix chevrota et Chloe sourcilla, accueillant le corps de Maxine dans sa petite nuisette tout contre le sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leur cœur semblant bondir l'un vers l'autre.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, d'hésitation, puis ce fut Chloe qui combla la distance, glissant une main dans les cheveux châtains de sa partenaire tout en insinuant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Max poussa un faible gémissement en répondant au baiser et sentit tous ses sens se réveiller, son corps prendre feu. Sa langue joua avec la sienne, titillant la boule en argent plantée au milieu, ce qui électrisa ses nerfs. Ce piercing n'était pas là lors de leur premier baiser, elle rougit de plaisir en goûtant sa saveur métallique et tressaillit quand la main libre de Chloe passa sous sa nuisette pour lui caresser une cuisse.

« Chloe, » gémit-elle, sentant son entrejambe chauffer.

La susnommée continua de l'embrasser, langoureusement, avec application, et Maxine manqua d'air au bout d'un moment, obligée de rompre le baiser. Chloe lui sourit, la lampe de chevet n'occultant pas ses joues rougies. Elle la trouva magnifique ainsi offerte, sous elle, à moitié nue.

Alors, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre un des seins qu'elle prit la peine de découvrir. Chloe ferma les yeux en sentant la langue timide de sa meilleure amie la lécher à cet endroit et se tendit doucement, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux.

Max écouta les soupirs de la jeune fille avec délice et attrapa un mamelon durci entre ses dents pour le sucer, déclenchant un gémissement alléchant. C'était doux et ça sentait bon. Un de ses fantasmes se réalisait l'excitation qui grimpa dans ses veines la grisa et, s'y laissant porter, elle passa une main plus bas pour caresser l'entrejambe de son amie.  
Chloe frémit vivement à ce geste inattendu et ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélérèrent considérablement tandis que les doigts délicats de son amie amorçaient un mouvement de va-et-viens contre le tissu lisse de sa culotte.

Maxine se sentit pousser des ailes aux soupirs empreints de luxure de Chloe et pensa continuer à même la peau mais des coups à la porte les firent sursauter.

« C'est qui ?! » s'écria Chloe en se redressant, confuse.

« Je-je sais pas, » bégaya Max, rouge pivoine.

Les coups se répétèrent et Chloe sauta du lit pour aller entrouvrir la porte juste assez pour que l'inconnu ne puisse voir leur tenue légère. Elle cilla en reconnaissant le réceptionniste.  
Il souriait d'une façon étrange.

« Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais vous demander si tout se passait bien. »

La jeune fille se retint de l'envoyer se faire voir et soupira.

« Oui, ça va très bien. S'il y a un problème, on vous le fera savoir. »

Elle commença à refermer la porte mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps, la bloquant d'une main.

« J'aimerais jeter un œil, histoire d'être sûr. »

Chloe haussa un sourcil et fit une grimace.

« C'est une blague ? »

Maxine se leva derrière elle et s'approcha, sourcils froncés.

« On allait se coucher, monsieur. » dit-elle pour venir en aide à son amie.

Le regard du réceptionniste s'attarda sur les jeunes filles un peu trop longtemps, les mettant mal à l'aise, et il finit par lâcher la porte.

« Pas de bêtises, ok ? Dormez bien. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » marmonna Chloe avant de refermer la porte, se tournant vers Max. « Putain, c'est un vrai psychopathe ce mec ! »

Elles pouffèrent de rire et tournèrent la clé deux fois dans la serrure.

« Il se fait chier, y a jamais personne, alors il a cru qu'il pouvait se taper deux filles en même temps ! »

« Mon dieu, C'est flippant... J'espère qu'il va pas revenir... »

« T'en fais pas, j'ai ma bombe lacrymogène dans mon sac ! »

Maxine se retint d'en faire quelques remarques, songeant que si cet homme voulait les attaquer, une bombe lacrymogène ne ferait pas le poids. Surtout qu'il fallait l'avoir à portée de mains.

Refroidies par cette intrusion, les deux jeunes filles prirent place dans leur lit respectif et Chloe éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

« Demain sera une longue journée, » souffla-t-elle.

Maxine tendit la main vers elle et sourit comme ses doigts trouvèrent et entrelacèrent les siens.

« Oui, vivement demain. » répondit la brune avant de fermer les yeux. « Bonne nuit, Chloe. »

« Bonne nuit, Max. » 

_A suivre..._

 _~~~oooOOOooo~~~_

La suite au chapitre suivant ;)  
Laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera à avancer ! Merciiii~


	2. Chapter 2

Et bien, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre mais il est ENFIN là ! Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente... (ou pas ;))  
Le problème avec moi, c'est que, souvent, quand j'écris je suis dans un certain état d'esprit... et quand je reprends l'histoire, si je ne suis plus dans le même état d'esprit, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à m'y remettre... Du coup, il faut que j'attende, que je parvienne à me remettre en transe. Bref, compliqué xD

Et oui, je me suis inspirée de Massacre à la tronçonneuse, effectivement, mais aussi de La Maison des 1000 morts, Jeepers Creepers et Wolf Creek ! x)  
Bonne lecture !

 **~ Highway To Hell ~**

 **# Chapitre 2 #**

Le lendemain, Maxine et Chloe se réveillèrent aux aurores, les bonbons de la veille leur ayant provoqué de terribles maux de ventre. Heureusement, Chloe avait pensé à emmener une trousse de soins et chacune se prit un antidouleur avant de se préparer.

Sous la douche, Max repensa à leur rapprochement, à la peau et aux lèvres douces de son amie. Cet événement serait-il le seul ou y en aurait-il d'autres ?  
« Max, dépêche-toi ! » cria Chloe, interrompant ses pensées.

Pressées de quitter ce motel miteux, les deux filles s'habillèrent, allèrent déposer la clé à la réception – sans croiser le propriétaire -, et montèrent à bord de leur pick-up pour reprendre la route.

Contrairement à la veille, le temps se gâta rapidement. Des nuages noirs envahirent le ciel et les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent. Chloe soupira en refermant la vitre de sa portière et Maxine ramena ses genoux contre elle en regardant au dehors. Autour d'elles, il n'y avait que des champs de maïs et à l'horizon se dessinaient les courbes de collines verdoyantes probablement une forêt.

« Je commence à avoir faim... » marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Max lui sourit.

« Moi aussi. Arrêtons-nous à la prochaine station service. »

Son amie acquiesça et continua à rouler pendant une vingtaine de minutes sans croiser aucun panneau signalétique.

« Je crois qu'on est vraiment paumées au fin fond de nulle part ! » râla Chloe.

« J'ai vu une lumière là-bas ! »

Max avait collé son museau contre la vitre et regardait vers l'est. La pluie s'était intensifiée et, malgré l'heure jeune du jour, il faisait horriblement sombre. Chloe lança un œil à travers le pare-brise trouble balayé par l'essuie-glace, fronçant les sourcils.

« On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose... »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence puis un bruit sourd, une détonation au loin, et la voiture se mit à chavirer, secouant ses passagères avec force. Chloe s'agrippa au volant, Maxine au tableau de bord, leurs cris s'étouffant à travers le crissement des pneus sur la route humide. Sans parvenir à redresser et à reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule, la conductrice se vit dans l'obligation de s'écraser sur le bas-côté de la route dans un bruit de tôle inquiétant. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent figées un moment lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa enfin, le souffle saccadé, leur cœur battant et résonnant dans leurs oreilles.

« Oh, putain, putain, putain... » se lamenta Chloe, les mains toujours crispées sur le volant.

Max reprit peu à peu ses esprits, les cheveux dans les yeux, et lui lança un regard inquiet. La pluie battait contre la carrosserie avec vigueur, à présent.

« Il s'est passé quoi ?! » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un temps.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai... j'ai perdu le contrôle ! J'ai dû heurter un animal ou... ou quelque chose. »

Elles jetèrent toutes deux un œil à l'extérieur mais le mauvais temps leur brouillait la vue, puis Chloe ouvrit sa portière pour sortir, ses bottes atterrissant dans la boue. Une boue épaisse et collante. Poussant un juron des plus crus, elle commença à faire le tour de la voiture.  
Maxine grimaça en la voyant faire et finit par sortir aussi.

« Oh MERDE ! » s'écria son amie, l'alertant.

Elle accourut près d'elle, se tenant les bras comme pour se protéger de l'averse.

« J'ai un pneu crevé, putain ! »

En effet, le pneu en question ne ressemblait plus qu'à un morceau de caoutchouc enroulé autour de la jante. C'était la roue arrière droite et celle-ci reposait heureusement sur la route. Maxine remarqua que l'avant de la Chevrolet s'était enfoncé dans un fossé boueux.

« J'ai pas pensé à prendre une roue de secours. » continua de râler Chloe, se prenant plusieurs fois le visage dans les mains.

Un orage éclata, les faisant sursauter.

« On doit aller chercher de l'aide ! » commença Max, se rapprochant de son amie pour lui attraper un bras.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« J'ai vu une maison plus loin, je crois... » répondit-elle. « De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire d'autre, à part attendre qu'une voiture passe par ici... »

Elle se détacha de Max pour ouvrir une porte et se récupérer une veste. Sa veste en jean sans manches qu'elle se passa hâtivement sur le dos. L'adrénaline les garda au chaud et elles s'avancèrent le long de la route, la pluie ruisselant sur leurs cheveux et leurs joues. Quelques éclairs déchirèrent le ciel obscur. Chloe serra ses doigts entre ceux de Maxine quand celle-ci vint les entrelacer aux siens. Elles luttèrent contre le vent et, après une dizaine de minutes, elles aperçurent enfin le portail rouillé d'une grande maison.

Chloe le poussa et elles pénétrèrent dans l'allée parsemée de flaques. Ensuite, elles coururent jusque sous le porche pour s'abriter et Max frappa à la porte.

« On va attraper la crève, » marmonna la punk.

Un chien se mit à aboyer et un homme vint bientôt leur ouvrir. Son regard glacial se posa sur les jeunes filles trempées jusqu'aux os.

« Monsieur, » commença Max, se mettant à grelotter. « Nous avons eu un accident et nous avons un pneu crevé... »

« Vous pouvez nous aider ? » continua Chloe. « Nos téléphones sont hors réseau depuis hier... »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, les étudia de ses yeux noirs, et s'effaça enfin.

« Entrez. »

La maison était vieille mais spacieuse. Le grand hall donnait accès à un grand escalier et un chandelier recouvert de toiles d'araignée pendait du plafond. Chloe se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer et suivit leur hôte, avec Maxine, dans une pièce sur la gauche qui se trouva être le salon. Elles sursautèrent à l'unisson lorsque le chien se remit à aboyer. Celui-ci était enfermé dans une cage, de la bave lui coulait des babines et ses yeux jaunes semblaient les dévorer.

« Ssshhh, couché, Jayson. »

Les filles se regardèrent avec une grimace.  
C'était un rottweiller **(*)** et elles furent soulagées de le savoir enfermé car il ne cessait de grogner. L'homme décrocha le combiné de son téléphone fixe et composa un numéro.

« Hey, c'est moi. J'ai deux jeunes filles qui ont eu un accident. »

Chloe s'avança doucement dans la pièce, posant son regard sur la multitude d'animaux empaillés, ses cheveux et ses vêtements gouttant sur le parquet.

« Un pneu crevé, apparemment. Ouais, ok. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers elles, sans un sourire.

« Mon frère va venir voir ce qu'il peut faire. »

« OK, merci monsieur, » répondit Max.

Chloe se détourna d'un écureuil des plus flippant et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Super ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller se sécher ? »

L'homme laissa passer un ange, les étudiant d'un regard toujours froid et soupira.

« Il y a une salle de bains à l'étage. »

Les deux amies se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers, faisant grincer les marches sous leur poids, et s'engouffrèrent dans la première pièce sur leur droite, la salle d'eau.

« Il fait peur ce mec, » souffla Chloe, piochant dans la pile de serviettes d'une armoire.

Max l'imita et commença à se frotter le visage, se regardant dans un miroir à moitié fendu.

« Tu l'as dit ! Tu crois qu'il vit seul ? »

« C'est clair, à tous les coups, c'est le genre de type ronchon qui ne supporte pas les gens ! »

Elles pouffèrent de rire et s'essuyèrent autant qu'elles purent avant de ressortir. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Ça doit être son frère, » émit Chloe en descendant les marches.

Un frisson secoua le corps des jeunes filles quand, dans le hall d'entrée, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec le réceptionniste du motel. Elles s'échangèrent un regard surpris qui amusa le jeune homme.

« Et bien, » s'exclama-t-il. « Le hasard fait les choses de façon étonnante, parfois, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Chloe eut un rire nerveux et Maxine tenta de taire la peur qui commençait doucement à naître dans le creux de son estomac.

« Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour la voiture, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire.

« Oh, appelez-moi Neil, » répondit-il. « Oui, je suis allé voir. Il vous faut un pneu neuf mais, malheureusement, sous cette averse je ne peux rien faire, sans parler de la nuit qui tombe. Il faut attendre demain. J'ai tout un stock dans le hangar, dehors, je vous ferai ça sans problème. »

« C'est pas possible de le faire maintenant ? On n'aimerait pas abuser de votre hospitalité, » enchérit Chloe avec un sourire nerveux.

Neil lui lança un regard perçant avant de se détourner pour aller dans le salon.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon frère n'y verra aucun inconvénient, n'est-ce pas Paul ? »

Avant de le suivre, Max se tourna vers son amie pour murmurer :

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a été rapide ? »

Chloe hocha la tête avant d'attraper sa main dans un geste se voulant rassurant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis que Neil était revenu vers elles, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elles sursautèrent à l'unisson.

« Venez ! Ne soyez pas timides ! Nous allons passer à table ! »

Le repas se fit autour d'une table ronde pouvant compter quatre personnes. Pour une maison de cette taille, la cuisine semblait minuscule. La déco et les ustensiles étaient vieux, la lumière crue d'une ampoule sans abat-jour coulait sur eux une ambiance austère.  
Max et Chloe goûtèrent, avec hésitation, le ragoût que Paul avait préparé. Ce dernier les observait sans dire un mot et mangeait par petites bouchées. Son frère, Neil, au contraire, semblait ne jamais étancher sa soif de parole. Il leur racontait sa vie dans les moindres détails, s'interrompant soit pour manger, soit pour boire. Le sourire qui étirait sans cesse ses lèvres contrastait outrageusement avec la rigidité du visage de Paul. Seule leur apparence prouvait leur lien de parenté.

Quand Neil eut fini de parler de lui et terminé son bol, il posa son menton sur ses mains croisées et commença à leur poser des questions.

« Vous venez d'où ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce coin perdu ? »

Chloe lança un regard à Maxine, comme si elle lui demandait la permission de répondre.

« De l'Oregon, » dit-elle. « On ne fait que passer. »

« En fait, on doit rentrer. C'est pour ça qu'on aimerait partir le plus tôt possible demain, » enchaîna Max, d'un ton un peu trop bourru.

Paul poussa un soupir excédé. Sa réaction inattendue, après ce long silence, firent frémir les deux jeunes filles.

« Quel manque de politesse ! » ragea-t-il. « Si vous voulez retourner sous la pluie, faites le. Nous sommes les seuls habitants du coin. La première ferme est à des kilomètres et je ne pense pas que leurs propriétaires vous accueilleraient à bras ouverts, vous donneraient à manger et un lit pour dormir. »

Neil éclata de rire.

« Arrête, ne leur fais pas peur, Paul. C'est normal de se méfier des inconnus, surtout si ce sont deux hommes esseulés dans leur maison au milieu de nulle part. »

Les deux amies s'étaient tendues sur leur chaise et le sourire énigmatique du réceptionniste n'arrangea rien.

Paul avala son ragoût d'une traite avant de se lever de table et attrapa leurs assiettes pour aller les donner à son chien. Neil sourit en voyant l'air gêné des filles et se leva à son tour.

« Vous pouvez prendre la première chambre à gauche à l'étage, c'est la chambre d'amis. Les draps sont propres. »

Chloe se leva de sa chaise, imitée par Max.

« Merci, euh, Neil. On ne voulait pas être impolies, on est juste fatiguées et cet accident nous a foutu un coup... » dit-elle.

Le réceptionniste secoua la tête.

« Oui, je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Paul est comme ça, il n'aime pas les gens, surtout les jeunes. » répondit-il. « Maintenant, allez vous coucher, ça ira mieux demain. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour votre voiture et vous pourrez repartir comme si de rien était ! »

« Merci, » dirent les filles en chœur.

...  
...

La chambre d'amis sentait le désinfectant. Le lit double et les draps étaient immaculés et le sol avait visiblement été ciré. Les deux amies entrèrent à l'intérieur avec un certain malaise et Max referma la porte derrière elles.

« C'est quand même fou qu'on se soit retrouvées chez ce mec ! » s'exclama Chloe en se vautrant de tout son long sur le lit.  
« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une coïncidence, » émit Max. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'on est entrées dans cette maison. »

« Quel genre de pressentiment ? »

Vérifiant qu'elles n'étaient pas surveillées, la brune vint doucement s'asseoir près de son amie sur le lit et soupira d'appréhension.

« J'en sais rien, comme un danger qui nous guette... j'ai l'impression d'être le petit chaperon rouge et que je suis entrée chez le loup, comme une idiote. »

Chloe se mit à rire à l'air sérieux de son amie et se redressa pour lui faire face.

« Arrête, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que c'est moi le loup ! »

Max lui lança un regard blasé avant de pouffer de rire en voyant sa grimace censée lui faire peur. Elle la bouscula gentiment à l'épaule.

« Je suis sérieuse, Chloe ! »

« Je sais, je sais, » pouffa l'interpellée. « Ne t'en fais pas, demain on fout le camp de ce trou et on file vers le Nevada ou la Californie ! On ira voir la vallée de la mort, Las Vegas, et pourquoi pas Los Angeles ! »

L'enthousiasme communicatif de sa meilleure amie lui permit de se détendre et la jeune fille sauta à son cou sans prévenir pour un câlin serré.

« J'ai tellement envie de partager tout ça avec toi. Je ne veux jamais être séparée de toi. »

Chloe sentit son cœur s'emballer follement dans sa poitrine à cette réaction et finit par passer ses bras autour de la fine taille de son amie.

« Hé, tu parles comme si on allait mourir demain, » murmura Chloe et Max eut un frisson. « Tu me fous les jetons, » marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

Elles restèrent un moment sans bouger avant de se lâcher et les yeux de Max étaient humides. Chloe la regarda avec crainte.

« Tu me fais vraiment... mais vraiment flipper. »

Alors, Maxine se rapprocha et passa tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux bleus, puis sur les joues pâles.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec cet endroit, » dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Chloe ferma les yeux, prise au dépourvu, et répondit au baiser. Elle y sentit toute l'affection et l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. C'était bouleversant.

Enfin, après quelques secondes, elles se relâchèrent et, avisant l'heure tardive combinée à leur fatigue, décidèrent de se coucher sans autre préambule.

…

…...

Le son lancinant de ses battements de cœur résonna dans ses tympans.

Quand elle entrouvrit les yeux, Chloe dut faire un effort pour discerner les alentours. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur un sol humide. L'air ambiant empestait la poussière et l'humidité. D'abord floue, sa vue se stabilisa et elle grimaça, encore étourdie.

« M-Max... » appela-t-elle, en se redressant lentement sur les coudes.

Sa voix se perdit dans l'obscurité et elle frissonna.

« Max, » répéta-t-elle.

Elle se frictionna les bras. Ses seuls vêtements étaient une petite culotte et un tee-shirt, son pyjama. En constatant alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cave et en rassemblant ses idées, la panique commença sérieusement à la gagner. Elle se souvenait s'être couchée dans cette chambre d'amis aux draps blancs, avoir regardé son amie dormir, s'être rapprochée d'elle pour se réchauffer... s'endormir...

Puis, le souvenir indistinct d'une ombre se penchant sur elles finit de la glacer.

« Max ! » cria-t-elle en se levant enfin sur ses jambes.

Ses pieds nus glissèrent sur une flaque visqueuse et elle se mit à arpenter la pièce à l'aveugle, ses bras tendus en avant. Elle se cogna dans une armoire, puis contre une table, avant de trouver une porte en acier complètement fermée.

« Hey, » couina-t-elle ensuite, prise de violents tremblements. « HEY ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit tandis qu'elle tirait sur la poignée rigide de toutes ses faibles forces, creusant en elle à la recherche d'une ressource surhumaine qui lui permettrait de se téléporter ou de faire fondre l'acier.

Bien évidemment, la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle était prise au piège. C'était surréaliste. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un vieux film d'horreur, et elle commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas tout simplement perdu la boule quand soudain, un cri retentit à l'extérieur des murs. Le cri de Maxine.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **(*)** Un rottweiller, le cliché des films d'horreur. Je tenais à préciser que j'adore ces chiens, tout comme les Pitbulls, qui sont considérés comme des chiens dangereux. NON, les chiens sont ce que leurs maîtres font d'eux ! (voilà, c'était mon petit message antipréjugés x'))

La suite au chapitre 3 (dernier chapitre normalement) !  
Merci de laisser une review ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys x)  
Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture ! (Et merci à la review anonyme :3)

 **~ Highway To Hell ~**

 **# Chapitre 3 #**

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Le cri de Maxine résonnait tout autour de la pièce, glaçait le sang de Chloe, et s'étranglait dans des sanglots horrifiants. C'était un cri de douleur, que l'on arrachait à son âme, et Chloe fut dans l'obligation, au bout du troisième, de se boucher les oreilles. De grosses larmes inondaient ses joues, elle tournait en rond et priait silencieusement pour sortir de ce cauchemar...

Désespérée, elle se mit à chercher la moindre petite sortie dans la pièce sombre, le moindre indice ou une arme quelconque qui lui permettrait de se défendre quand elle en aurait besoin. Elle dénicha alors un gros bout de métal contondant dans un coin et grimpa sur des caisses en bois. Sa vue s'étant habituée à l'obscurité, elle aperçut une petite fenêtre en haut d'un mur et put distinguer la pluie qui tombait au dehors. La fenêtre était au niveau du sol, elle se trouvait bien dans une cave...  
Inlassablement, elle répétait, d'une voix basse, le nom de Maxine, lui jurant silencieusement qu'elle la sortirait de là. C'est cette conviction qui lui permit de briser la vitre, la fureur et un instinct de survie insoupçonné.

Elle se glissa à l'extérieur en rampant, s'écorcha un genou au passage, et se retrouva sous la pluie en sous-vêtements. La nuit tombait, elle se demanda vaguement combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente dans ce sous-sol et se mit à longer le mur de la maison. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la boue, le sang de son genou coulait le long de sa jambe, et elle se mit à claquer des dents.

« Max... » murmura-t-elle. « Où es-tu... ? »

Elle repensa au réceptionniste, à leur repas en compagnie des deux hommes, et jura entre ses dents, serrant ses doigts autour de son arme de fortune.

« Sales psychopathes, » grogna-t-elle.

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre mais les lumières à l'intérieur de la demeure lui permettaient de voir où elle mettait les pieds. Ses repères dans l'espace en avaient pris un coup, tant et si bien qu'elle pensa pendant un moment qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit différent de la veille, et elle mit du temps avant de trouver l'entrée. La porte était fermée, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à l'extérieur mais la pluie tombant sur les toits de carcasses de voiture faisait un bruit terrible.  
Elle se cacha plusieurs secondes, tremblotant, frigorifiée, et réfléchit à un moyen d'entrer sans se faire voir. Les cris de son amie s'étaient taris, elle pria pour qu'elle soit encore en vie et se mit à envisager le pire ; elle s'imagina fuir seule dans la nuit, mourir sur le bord de la route sans qu'aucune voiture ne passe et se maudit d'avoir eu l'idée de faire cette foutue virée. Les propos de Max, la veille, lui revinrent en mémoire, puis leur étreinte... et elle se redressa, bien décidée à au moins vérifier si elle pouvait encore la sauver.  
C'était étrange cet instinct de survie, cette fureur, qui la maintenait sur pieds ; elle était sûre que si elle se laissait aller, elle s'écroulerait. Et c'était presque jouissif de découvrir ce courage vibrant dans ses entrailles, cet amour pour son amie qui semblait plus fort que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru en temps normal...

Se faisant la plus invisible possible, Chloe lança un regard par une fenêtre et reconnut aussitôt le salon avec les animaux empaillés. Le chien était couché dans sa cage, semblant détaché de la situation, et elle frémit en percevant du mouvement du coin de l'œil. Son cœur se serra alors en découvrant Maxine, attachée à une chaise, le visage et le corps recouverts de sang. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle ne portait qu'une nuisette et une corde lui barrait le ventre.

« Oh Max.. » gémit Chloe en se plaquant une main sur la bouche, et un frisson désagréable la secoua. Une haine indescriptible se propagea dans ses veines et elle serra les dents à la vue de Neil, le réceptionniste, qui revenait tranquillement vers son amie en faisant tourner un couteau dans ses mains. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, un petit sourire qu'elle comptait bien effacer. Pourtant, dans sa tête, tout se bloquait. La colère la fit trembler quand elle vit ce salopard passer le couteau sous la gorge de Max ; Max qui ne réagissait plus. Mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle était en vie, à moins que ce sale con aimait jouer avec les cadavres, ce qui ne l'étonnerait plus maintenant.

La pluie se calma autour de la bâtisse et c'est ce moment que choisit Chloe pour agir. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers un véhicule, le seul en bon état – et probablement celui du psychopathe -, en ignorant le froid qui risquait, d'un instant à l'autre, de la plonger en hypothermie. Là, elle tenta d'ouvrir la portière, sans succès, puis, à l'aide de son arme, brisa la vitre côté passager. Les quelques coups suffirent à déclencher une alarme tonitruante qui résonna dans la nuit et elle courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un camion, glissant au passage dans la boue, la respiration haletante.

Sa vue se troubla, elle manquait de force, et elle secoua la tête, tentant de ne pas penser à son ventre vide ni à l'envie irrésistible qu'elle avait de s'évanouir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et Neil en sortit d'un pas vif, jurant entre ses dents, toujours en compagnie de son couteau. Puis, tandis que l'homme découvrait les dégâts, la jeune fille se dirigea furtivement vers la porte entrouverte et se glissa à l'intérieur tel un fantôme. Le chien s'était réveillé et aboyait à tout-va depuis sa cage.

Elle frotta ses pieds plein de boue sur le paillasson avant de pénétrer dans le salon sans un bruit, surveillant ses arrières, bloquant son souffle et écoutant son cœur marteler sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Elle sursauta quand le chien se mit à grogner et à lui aboyer dessus, ça lui fit une petite douleur dans la poitrine tellement la peur fut grande. Elle vérifia vite fait, à vue d'œil, si l'animal était bien enfermé ; elle tenait à garder ses mollets intacts.

Ses cheveux bleus gouttaient sur le parquet, collaient à ses joues, son arme tremblait dans sa main droite, alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers son amie, priant Dieu pour qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle n'était pas du tout croyante mais le désespoir qui lui serrait la gorge bousculait toutes ses convictions.

« Putain, ferme-la Jayson ! »

Cette voix l'obligea à se baisser et, les yeux écarquillés, elle se rendit compte de la présence de Paul qui lui tournait le dos dans un fauteuil. Il regardait la télé et elle s'insurgea de ne pas s'en être aperçue plus tôt, remerciant sa bonne fée la chance.

Les doigts serrés autour du bout de métal, elle continua son petit bout de chemin, rampant presque, et parvint enfin aux pieds de son amie.

« Max, » murmura-t-elle, le plus bas possible. « Max, réveille-toi. »

La jeune fille ne fit pas un seul mouvement, ni à la caresse sur son visage, ni à la main qui lui secoua doucement le genou. Chloe grimaça à la vue du sang maculant sa peau à plusieurs endroits et décolla, de façon presque maternelle, une mèche de cheveu de son front. Heureusement, elle sentit son souffle et put au moins se rassurer ; il restait une chance de survie malgré tout.

« Max... »

Elle découvrit les plaies autour de sa gorge, sur sa poitrine et autour des bras, et sa fureur s'intensifia.

« Je vais te sortir de là. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Et elle commença à détacher ses liens, le grondement du chien et les crépitements de la télé en fond sonore, avant d'être interrompue par le cri rageur de Neil qui claqua la porte d'entrée.

Chloe abandonna son sauvetage pour filer à toute vitesse se cacher derrière un grand buffet.

« PAUL ! » hurla le réceptionniste. « L'autre fille s'est enfuie ! »

L'interpellé leva la tête derrière son fauteuil.

« La fenêtre du sous-sol est brisée et elle a sûrement voulu voler la voiture, » continua-t-il, rageant. « La garce ! »

Paul soupira. « Putain de merde, Neil, je t'avais dit de l'attacher ! C'est toujours pareil, il faut que t'en fasses trop ! Tu voulais compliquer les choses, ben voilà ! Maintenant, démerde-toi tout seul ! »

« Ta gueule, » répliqua Neil, faisant de grands gestes au milieu de la pièce. « J'ai fait le tour de la maison, j'l'ai pas vue. Tu pourrais peut-être aller faire un tour en voiture, elle s'est peut-être enfuie sur la route, et moi je vais chercher ici ! »

« Parce que tu crois que dans son état, sous la pluie, elle peut s'en sortir ? » grommela Paul en se levant pourtant. « Sers-toi du chien, il a bon flair. »

Chloe avait profité de leur dispute pour se réfugier à l'étage, comme un animal traqué, et choisit une chambre pour se planquer sous le lit. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, une voiture démarrer, et toujours son cœur qui cognait comme un forcené, gardant son esprit à l'affût, ses sens en éveil.

Jayson sortit de sa cage sans se faire prier et commença à pister la jeune fille en reniflant par terre, c'est là que Neil remarqua les traces de boue sur le sol. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il comprit que la fille était ici... et qu'il l'aurait pour lui tout seul. Le jeu allait être intéressant si son frère n'était pas dans les parages.

« Hé, Chloe, » appela-t-il, amusé. « Montre-toi, ou je demande à Jayson de te mettre en pièces. Il aime la chair fraîche, il y a déjà goûté ! »

Il se pencha ensuite vers son chien. « Allez, cherche ! »

Le molosse se lança à la poursuite de la fugitive et celle-ci se figea en l'entendant monter les escaliers à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Son cerveau déjà en surchauffe mit quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision et elle se glissa hors de sa cachette pour aller s'enfermer dans une penderie. C'est quand elle referma la porte que le chien surgit à l'intérieur de la pièce et son cœur rata un battement quand il se mit à gratter au montant de la porte en grognant.

Son arme toujours serrée dans sa main, elle glapit en s'enfonçant dans une mare de draps, ne pouvant retenir ses jambes flageolantes, et entendit son malfaiteur se rapprocher.

« Tu l'as trouvée, Jayson ? Bon chien ! »

Il ouvrit la penderie pour découvrir Chloe, à moitié vautrée sur des draps, tremblant de tout son corps, et se mit à rire avant de lui empoigner le bras pour la redresser.

« Tu voulais jouer à la plus maligne ? Tu n'es même pas capable de tenir debout ! »  
La jeune fille ne sut pas de qui elle avait le plus peur ; ce stéréotype de psychopathe un peu trop sûr de lui ou ce monstre qui bavait en montrant les crocs comme une bête enragée. Si elle tentait de faire quoique ce soit, elle était sûre qu'il lui sauterait à la gorge, donc elle se laissa entraîner, malgré elle, par Neil, émettant un soupçon de résistance tout en tentant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes tellement la terreur la coupait en deux.

« Non, non... s'il vous plaît... » geignit-elle quand il la fit descendre les escaliers.

Ses pieds s'entremêlèrent plusieurs fois dans les marches, elle se foula une cheville, mais Neil s'en fichait, il la tirait comme on tire une marchandise. Et il s'esclaffait en parvenant au salon :

« Tu es tenace... ou inconsciente pour revenir et tenter de sauver ton amie ! Tu aurais peut-être survécu si tu avais filé directement. »

Chloe laissa les mots du réceptionniste se répercuter dans son esprit et une boule atroce lui serra l'estomac quand elle songea qu'il avait raison. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner...

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, se posèrent quelques secondes sur Max – toujours endormie -, et vit Jayson rentrer dans sa cage, comme s'il avait accompli sa mission et s'autorisait une pause.  
Alors, avec la force du désespoir, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte de la cage pour la fermer d'un coup sec – et enfermer le chien – avant de frapper Neil à l'entrejambe. L'homme se courba en avant dans un rugissement, la relâcha sur le coup, et Chloe en profita pour planter la pointe de son arme dans son ventre en grognant comme une démente. Le sang du psychopathe se déversa sur le plancher, Jayson se remit à aboyer, et la jeune fille regarda son bourreau tomber à genoux.

« Sale pute... » grommela-t-il. « Tu vas mourir... »

Il lui adressa un regard empli de haine en appuyant ses deux mains sur sa plaie et Chloe sentit sa propre haine embraser le sang dans ses veines à la vue de cet être abject dépourvu de pitié.

« C'est toi qui vas mourir. » lui dit-elle, alors qu'elle tremblait, avant d'enfoncer son arme dans son cou.  
Neil lui sourit juste au moment où elle l'égorgea et ses yeux accrochèrent une dernière fois la lumière, ou une ombre, derrière elle, quelque chose en tout cas qui lui donna une légère impression d'incarner un être humain tout à fait normal.  
Puis, quand il s'écroula sur le sol, Chloe se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. De peur, d'épuisement, ou sûrement car c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un... Le sang recouvrait le parquet et ses pieds et elle glissa dedans avant de s'avancer vers Max. Elle n'entendait plus le chien, elle n'entendait que son cœur, que sa respiration et ses pleurs qu'elle tentait d'étouffer dans sa gorge.

« Max, » brailla-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, ni de faire aucun autre mouvement, car quelqu'un la frappa à la tête. Et ce fut le noir total ; Chloe s'effondra sur son amie comme une poupée de chiffon.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

En fait, j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux parce qu'il commençait à être trop long je trouve... donc il y aura un chapitre 4 (le dernier cette fois) et j'ai presque fini de l'écrire x)  
Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Yop !  
Merci encore à la review anonyme, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant x')  
Bonne lecture x))

 **~ Highway To Hell ~**

 **# Chapitre 4 #**

 _Le vent dans les cheveux, la chaleur du soleil aux joues et l'odeur des grillades la firent sourire béatement. Sur son vélo, les mains à peine serrées sur le guidon, Chloe sentit son cœur s'emballer de plaisir quand elle se gara dans l'allée de la petite maison où sa meilleure amie, la mine rayonnante, l'y attendait. Elle sauta de sa selle et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Son odeur l'enveloppa, elle lui avait terriblement manqué._

 _« Alors ? Ces vacances ?! »_

 _Max lui raconta ses vacances passées avec sa famille à l'étranger et Chloe la regarda gesticuler avec amusement, malgré la pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas combien chaque jour sans elle avait été un calvaire... combien elle avait voulu la revoir, passer du temps avec elle, la sentir et la toucher... Ces deux semaines avaient été bien trop longues à son goût. Et elle avait été impuissante. Malgré sa bande d'amis, Max était celle qui comblait le plus gros trou dans son cœur, qui l'apaisait et la faisait se sentir unique. Max était tout pour elle.  
_

* * *

 _L'atmosphère était chaude et empestait l'alcool, dans cette salle de classe obscure transformée en boîte de nuit pour l'occasion. Les lumières dansaient dans leurs yeux, cachaient et découvraient leur sourire amusé pendant que leurs mains entrelacées se caressaient tendrement. Un secret murmuré, au milieu d'un brouhaha assourdissant..._

 _« Allez, embrassez-vous ! » hurla Warren, leur camarade de classe. « Embrassez-vous ! »_

 _La foule se resserra autour d'elles et les deux filles pouffèrent de rire devant tous ces regards gourmands, impatients. L'alcool aidant, elles joignirent enfin leurs lèvres et la foule siffla d'enthousiasme. Chloe serra les doigts de Maxine entre les siens et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le baiser qui se fit plus langoureux. En rencontrant sa langue avec la sienne, son ventre devint une vraie boule de feu et elle rapprocha son corps du sien. Max soupira entre leurs lèvres, ses joues devinrent écarlates, et elle se serra contre elle avec envie. Elle voulait la toucher, elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps..._

* * *

« Chloe... Chloe ! »

Une fine douleur à l'arrière de son crâne fit grimacer l'interpellée. Ses doigts étaient raides, attachés entre eux contre une surface dure. Elle les serra pour gratter avec ses ongles, reconnut la texture du bois, le froid métallique d'un lien...

« Chloe ! »

Lentement, elle entrouvrit ses paupières lourdes, fronça les sourcils à la lumière vacillante qui se balançait au plafond et tenta de rassembler ses idées.

« Mon dieu, Chloe, est-ce que ça va ? »

Cette voix...  
Quand sa vue fit la mise au point, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Maxine était assise face à elle, son visage pâle était émacié, ses cheveux dégoulinaient de sang, et sa nuisette n'était plus que lambeaux...

« Max, » dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, heureuse de voir son amie vivante et, surtout, consciente.

Celle-ci lui sourit doucement derrière sa mine défaite et se retint d'éclater en sanglots.

« Je suis désolée, » chouina Chloe en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes les deux attachées à une chaise, et elle reconnut la cave ; celle dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée.  
Retour à la case départ...

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » répondit Max. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... »

« J'aurais dû t'écouter, on aurait dû partir... »

Chloe tenta de tirer sur ses liens mais ils étaient solides. Les chaînes en métal qui lui serraient les poignets et les chevilles étaient particulièrement rigides et de fines aiguilles lui transperçaient la peau.

« Putain, » râla-t-elle.

Du sang coula quand elle remua un peu trop et elle serra les dents en sentant les pointes remuer dans sa chair.

« Il paraît que tu as tué Neil. »

Chloe leva les yeux vers son amie.

« Alors... c'est Paul qui m'a assommé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Maxine hocha la tête.

« Oui, il était furieux... alors il nous a amené ici. »

« Je suis inconsciente depuis combien de temps ? »

« J'en sais rien, peut-être une heure. Il n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours depuis... »

À cet instant, des bruits de pas les firent sursauter et, bientôt, leur bourreau réapparut dans la pièce humide, tel un ogre affamé. Il poussa un gros juron, grogna, cracha avant de se placer devant Chloe. Elle grimaça et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux quand il se pencha vers elle, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine.

« Alors ? T'es réveillée, salope ? »

Elle retint sa respiration en sentant son haleine putride et sentit ses poils se dresser sur tout son corps en appréhendant la suite.

« Comment as-tu osé tuer mon frère ?! HEIN ?! »

Chloe frémit sur sa chaise et se mordit la lèvre. Elle repéra le couteau dans la main de Paul et eut un haut-le-cœur quand il le dirigea droit vers sa gorge. Il s'arrêta juste à temps, posa la pointe contre la peau tendue, et s'approcha encore. Le dégoût la fit frémir ensuite quand il posa sa main entre ses jambes.

« Tu sais ce que je pourrais te faire ? Tout ce que je veux. Absolument tout. Je n'ai peur de rien, personne ne vient jamais ici. »

« Arrêtez, » pleura Maxine derrière lui.

« La ferme ! »

Il ne se retourna même pas et ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à la poitrine de Chloe, qu'il s'amusa à caresser. Par peur de se faire trancher la gorge, la jeune fille n'émit aucune protestation mais son corps se figea et une envie de vomir monta dans son estomac.

Enfin, la main se retira et il se redressa, faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Neil n'était qu'un crétin, » dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Il prenait trop de risques, il préférait courir après ces filles et je devais toujours finir le sale boulot. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un malade, » grogna Chloe. « Votre place est en prison ! »

Max écarquilla les yeux en entendant son amie répondre de cette manière et la concernée fut elle-même étonnée de sa propre témérité. Paul aussi, bien sûr, et il lui flanqua une gifle en plein visage tellement violente que la jeune fille toussa du sang.

« Ne t'avise pas de me parler de cette façon ! T'es une sous-merde de la ville venue chercher des sensations au fond de la cambrousse ! Ben te voilà servie ! »

Quand il se détourna, Chloe lança un regard désolé à Max, tandis que celle-ci lui intimait de se taire.

« Vous êtes toutes pareilles, à chouiner et à tenter de vous débattre alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Vous vous épuisez physiquement et vous n'avez plus aucune force pour réfléchir. Pfff... Pathétique. » continua Paul d'un même ton, comme un monologue, en manipulant des objets douteux qu'il avait posés sur une table d'appoint.

Il revint ensuite vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avec une cisaille et à la vue de cette arme, elle déglutit durement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

La question le fit ricaner et il prit plaisir à passer la cisaille sous son nez avant de la descendre sur sa poitrine, se délectant de la voir frissonner de terreur.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, à ton avis ? »

Maxine ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un glapissement en le voyant ouvrir les deux lames au niveau des seins de son amie.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle.

Paul continua de ricaner et tourna la tête vers l'autre fille.

« C'est bien, comme ça tu vas pouvoir me regarder faire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses si je lui coupe un mamelon ? »

« Noonn... » pleurnicha Max.

Chloe sentit des larmes lui couler des yeux. Elle était tétanisée, son regard braqué sur l'arme tranchante qui glissait dangereusement sur sa peau humide entre ses deux seins, là où son t-shirt baillait. Le battement sourd de son cœur se répercutait dans ses tempes, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement la tension était grande, et ses narines se dilataient pour l'aider à respirer plus fort. La terreur la privait d'air...

Puis, son bourreau éclata de rire en voyant son air terrifié et décolla son outil de sa poitrine.

« Ne t'en fais pas. En général, je découpe cette zone que sur les cadavres... Et je ne vais pas te laisser rejoindre l'autre monde aussi rapidement. Je vais d'abord m'amuser avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te pisses dessus, à moins que ça ne soit déjà fait ? »

Chloe sentit la pression retomber légèrement et son corps fut pris de violents tremblements. Les chaînes se serraient davantage et déformaient sa peau à chaque fois qu'elle remuait, ses doigts avaient gonflé car la circulation du sang s'était coupée au niveau de ses poignets.  
Max continuait de pleurnicher derrière Paul et celui-ci prenait visiblement son pied ; il se tordait de rire, se nourrissait des pleurs et de l'odeur de la peur qui émanait des deux filles.

« Ok, on arrête de jouer maintenant ! » annonça-t-il ensuite. « Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Il s'agenouilla devant Chloe qui retint son souffle quand il passa son sécateur entre ses doigts coincés et Max poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il trancha. La douleur fusa ; le râle que poussa Chloe fut terriblement affligeant tandis qu'un de ses doigts se détachait de sa main pour tomber au sol, suivi d'un autre. Paul avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres en coupant ; le sang coulait sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, gouttait aux pieds de Chloe qui gémissait et pleurait en tordant son corps comme elle pouvait.  
C'était un supplice à regarder pour Maxine.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez ! » suppliait celle-ci.

Le tortionnaire s'arrêta au troisième doigt, satisfait, et lança son outil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un avant-goût. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il délaissa les filles pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée, veillant à refermer la grande porte en acier derrière lui. L'obscurité les envahit et les pleurs de Max résonnèrent un peu sur les murs.

« Chloe, » appela-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Chloe, ça va... ? »

L'interpellée peinait à se ressaisir, la tête lui tournait, elle avait des vertiges, et Max s'inquiéta.

« Répond-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais Chloe tournait de l'œil et était incapable de lui répondre.

Alors, Max se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise, serrant les dents aux multiples crocs d'acier qui lui meurtrissaient la peau. Elle ignora ses plaies à la poitrine et aux bras qui s'étaient probablement infectées tandis qu'elle remuait comme une damnée, bien décidée à puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour se détacher et leur garantir une chance de s'en sortir.

Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Enfin, à bout de souffle, elle sentit un craquement dans le dossier en bois de sa chaise et poussa assez fort avec son dos, s'entaillant la peau au passage. Et la chaise se craquela avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même, entraînant Maxine dans sa chute. Les chaînes se délièrent sur le coup et la jeune fille se dépêcha de s'en débarrasser, n'osant presque pas y croire. Elle chancela sur ses pieds, s'écroula puis se releva pour rejoindre son amie.

« Chloe, » appela-t-elle encore. « Chloe ! »

Elle donna de petites gifles à ses joues et Chloe entrouvrit des yeux hagards. Elle entreprit ensuite de la libérer de ses chaînes, grimaçant aux doigts amputés, veillant à ne pas écraser ceux au sol, et passa une main rassurante dans le bleu mouillé de ses cheveux.

« Max... t'es géniale... » marmonna la punk.

« Ssshh, on n'est pas encore sorties... »

Elle l'aida à se lever en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et les deux amies titubèrent jusqu'à la porte close.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Max, s'imaginant déjà devoir attendre le retour de leur bourreau pour lui sauter dessus et inverser la situation à leur avantage.

Chloe avala sa salive pleine de sang en s'appuyant à son amie et leva la tête vers la petite fenêtre qu'elle avait brisé...- il lui semblait que ça s'était passé une éternité plus tôt -.

« Là-haut. » dit-elle. « Je suis passée par là, la première fois. »

« Ok, » répondit Max avant de ramasser le sécateur de torture. « Vas-y, grimpe. »

Le trajet sur les caisses de bois fut plus pénible et bancale que la première fois mais Chloe prit sur elle pour parvenir jusqu'au bout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur aiguë qui pulsait là où ses doigts avaient été sectionnés. Encore une fois, elle rampa à l'extérieur, encore une fois, elle s'écorcha mais la pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle frissonna au vent froid qui la faucha une fois dehors et se traîna à quatre pattes dans la boue, à bout de force.

Maxine la rejoignit quelques secondes après, le sécateur toujours en main.

« Allez, viens, » lui ordonna-t-elle en tentant de la tirer pour l'aider à se mettre debout. « Il ne va pas tarder à s'apercevoir qu'on s'est enfuies ! »

Mais les jambes de Chloe tremblaient et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules. « J'en peux plus... » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, les lèvres tremblantes. « Je vais m'éva-m'évanouir... »

Max prit son visage entre ses mains pour capter son regard, cherchant à la rassurer.

« Encore un petit effort. On peut s'en sortir. »

Elle posa furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes et le petit « je crois en toi » qu'elle murmura ensuite parvint à rendre à Chloe sa volonté de vivre. Elle se redressa et s'avança dans la nuit déjà bien entamée, forçant son corps et son esprit à ne pas la lâcher, sa main valide étroitement serrée dans celle de Max.

D'abord hasardeux, leur parcours prit une dimension plus haletante quand un râle suivi d'un cri retentirent dans la maison. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Paul, vert de rage, qui envoya son chien à leurs trousses et les deux filles prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

« COURS ! » hurla Max.

Zigzaguant entre les véhicules abandonnés, trébuchant dans les flaques et les pneus éparses, elles dépassèrent le portail et s'engagèrent sur la route trempée. Jayson courait derrière elles, la bave aux babines, ses yeux jaunes perçant les ténèbres, et rattrapait les filles sans aucune difficulté. Le grognement du chien se fit plus pressé et il s'élança pour mordre une cheville à sa portée. Max s'écroula dans un cri d'atroce douleur et lâcha le sécateur qui glissa sur la route jusqu'aux pieds de Chloe, qui avait fait volte-face.

« MAX ! » s'égosilla celle-ci.

« Va-t'en ! »

Le chien secoua sa cheville comme un jouet et le craquement de ses os fut horrible à entendre ; Max ne put retenir un hurlement strident. Chloe attrapa le sécateur. « Pas question, j't'abandonne pas ! »

Elle s'approcha du chien enragé, les yeux rouges et voilés, chancelant, et transperça son crâne avec force et précision malgré son état précaire, grognant comme une guerrière - ou une martyre -. Max hurla encore en sentant les crocs de l'animal lui arracher un morceau de chair et Chloe donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la bête désormais sans vie. Jayson s'écroula dans une mare de sang et elle se retint de vomir à la vision du pied déchiqueté.

« Max, » pleura-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever, mais la jeune fille gémit de douleur en tentant de bouger sa jambe blessée. « Lève-toi ! »

Au loin, elles entendirent des coups de feu puis la voix terrifiante de Paul qui les appelait et qui appelait son chien. Max secoua la tête quand Chloe l'attrapa par les bras pour la soulever.

« Non, Chloe, va-t'en ! Je vais te ralentir ! »

Un autre coup de feu retentit, plus proche, et les deux filles se mirent à pleurer de désespoir.

« J'peux pas te laisser, » se lamenta la fille aux cheveux bleus, ses bras autour de la poitrine de Max, les mains bloquées dans son dos pour la hisser. « J'peux pas... »

« Lâche-moi, il arrive ! » continua la brune, la repoussant. « VA-T'EN ! »

La hargne avec laquelle elle repoussa Chloe déstabilisa celle-ci, qui tomba sur les fesses et la regarda avec des yeux ronds, la tristesse déformant les traits de son visage ruisselant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'abandonner sur cette route, à la merci de ce tueur, était trop dur...

« Tu peux pas... me demander ça... » murmura-t-elle, la voix vacillante. « Je préfère mourir avec toi. »

Bien que touchée, Max fronça les sourcils et répondit d'un ton pressant, alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues :

« NON, tu dois t'enfuir ! »

Paul se rapprochait encore et elles virent sa silhouette s'avancer vers elles au loin, un fusil à la main.

« CHLOE ! » scanda Max en frappant du poing sur la route.

La jeune fille sursauta et son instinct de survie se rappela à elle au son du rugissement du psychopathe qui remit ses sens en alerte. Elle se releva et, presque de manière automatique, ses jambes se remirent en mouvement ; elle descendit dans le fossé alors qu'un énième coup de feu retentissait et elle poussa un cri comme il la manqua de peu, la chevrotine percutant le sol non loin de ses pieds. Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans un petit bosquet et une sorte de silence angoissant s'installa autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans le noir des feuillages humides. Rien que le son de ses battements de cœur et son souffle bruyant brisaient la quiétude des lieux... Mais, est-ce que Paul l'avait suivie ?

Après plusieurs minutes, Chloe se retourna et s'arrêta pour épier le moindre bruit, l'imaginant tapis dans l'ombre d'un arbre ou derrière un buisson, prêt à tirer.

Elle était le gibier, lui le chasseur...

En repensant à Max, sans défense, elle se mit à sangloter et la culpabilité lui monta à la gorge ; ça fit une grosse boule qui l'empêcha de respirer. Elle tâtonna ensuite pour s'appuyer aux arbres avec sa main valide, continuant sa route indistincte et périlleuse, serrant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine maculée de sang ; le sécateur avait trouvé sa place à moitié accroché à sa culotte – ça lui faisait comme un étui de ceinture pour armes de poing -, le sol terreux lui faisait mal aux pieds et elle se rendit compte qu'elle boitait.

Enfin, elle recouvrit un souffle plus ou moins stable et se sentit moins oppressée quand elle vit le ciel au dessus des arbres se colorer doucement. Le soleil se levait et sa vision s'en trouva améliorée.

Mais, malheureusement, le répit ne fut que de courte durée car des pas pressés et des bruissements dans les buissons se firent entendre. Chloe se figea automatiquement et trouva refuge derrière le tronc épais d'un arbre.

« Je sais que tu es là, » pestait le tueur, visiblement à bout de souffle. « Montre-toi et j'abrégerai tes souffrances ! »

La vision de son amie tuée par le fusil de chasse la hanta et, étrangement, elle garda son calme. La peur était passée... Il ne restait qu'un désir de vengeance ardent, une rage qu'elle comptait mettre à profit.

Elle serra son arme dans sa main, attendit patiemment que le tueur se rapproche, guettant le moindre son, la moindre occasion... et quand elle capta du mouvement sur sa droite, son corps bougea tout seul. Elle bondit sur sa cible.

Paul ne la vit pas arriver et n'eut pas le temps de braquer son arme car la jeune fille s'était lancée à même le corps. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque les lames de son sécateur se plantèrent dans son torse et s'écroula dans les fourrés, Chloe à cheval sur lui. Son fusil quitta ses mains et elle en profita pour le transpercer de part en part, animée d'une ultime fureur, d'une folie innommable. Elle hurla son désespoir, sa colère et sa souffrance tout en donnant des coups de plus en plus hachés puis de plus en plus lents, transformant le haut du corps et le cou de Paul en gruyère, le sang lui giclant à la figure. _Son sang !_ Celui-là seul qui méritait de couler !

Les dents serrées, les yeux mouillés, elle le regarda s'éteindre avec une certaine satisfaction, tremblant comme jamais, maudissant les salopards de son espèce et se maudissant elle-même pour sa bêtise, son inconscience et son extrême faiblesse pour n'avoir pas pu protéger sa meilleure amie.

…

…...

…...

Maxine avait succombé à ses blessures et Chloe ne fut plus que fantôme lorsque les autorités se chargèrent de l'affaire. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, d'après certains, et un courage fulgurant, selon le point de vue, mais pour elle, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une question de circonstances ; elles s'étaient trouvées au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Quand des spécialistes en santé mentale l'interrogèrent à l'hôpital, la jeune fille n'émit qu'une faible plainte et le souhait murmuré d'avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps pour tout effacer et pour retrouver Max... Max qui la hanterait désormais et la hantait déjà, son cadavre cherchant une étreinte ou un baiser dans ses rêves, voulant la tuer dans ses cauchemars.

Une chose était certaine, Chloe ne serait plus jamais la même derrière la porte close de sa chambre à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Portland.

FIN.

* * *

BOO-YAA ! :D  
OUI, la fin est tragique ! OUI, j'aurais pu sauver Maxine... mais ça se finissait en Disney, je trouve x) c'est une histoire d'horreur, le tueur est plutôt entraîné à faire ce genre de choses, je trouvais logique qu'il y ait un mort. Après, Chloe est badasse malgré son état, c'est vrai... Mais c'est Chloe, je l'aime et je voulais que ce soit elle qui survive x') désolée pour les fans de Max, ou les fans tout court qui trouveraient ça injuste..  
Mais j'espère tout de même que l'histoire vous a plu, malgré les clichés de films d'horreur ! Je vous avoue que j'aurais bien continué la scène de torture mais l'histoire se serait encore rallongée.. et j'avais même imaginé une fin différente, plus emblématique et basée sur la vengeance. Mais j'aurais dû rajouter un chapitre x')  
Voilà voilà, laissez-moi une review pour me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos insultes, ou que sais-je ^^  
Bisous de rockeuse !


End file.
